


unorthodox therapy session

by pixelsin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Hannibal season 1, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelsin/pseuds/pixelsin
Summary: will has a suggestive dream that him and Hannibal play out





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: this is only half completed. I pretty much just took a bunch of kinks and put them into a Hannibal fic but i got bored of it and ended up not finishing it, however for whatever reason if anyone wants me to complete it i will but if not then it's just gonna stay like this. Even though it's not finished i still wanted to share it so hope ya'll enjoy anyways

Will awoke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and breathing heavily but this time it wasn't from a nightmare. As he collected himself and sank back Into reality with an even breathing pattern Will noticed his sensitive and twitching erection from under the covers. 

He wanted so badly to rub it out but he was too embarrassed and slightly guilty since he got hard from the contents of his dream. He did it anyway, trying to just focus on relieving himself. 

He gently pulled the covers away and felt the cool air brush against his warm, sweaty skin. He pulled his throbbing dick out from his underwear and started pumping it quickly. He moaned at the touch but tried his best to not wake his dogs. His breathing became quickened again as he was close.

It didn't take long since he was already at the edge. Small strings of cum shot out onto his shirt as he moaned at the feeling. He panted and collected himself once again to clean up his mess. 

after cleaning himself up he tried to take his mind off of it by falling back asleep. But the more he tried to forget about it the more he thought about it. He felt another hard on coming on but before it went any further he forced himself to fall back asleep

***

“You look tired, Will. Having trouble sleeping again?” Hannibal said in an low voice. Will shifted in his chair and bit his lip, trying hard to not think about his wet dream earlier that morning. He gulped and looked Hannibal in the eyes but looked away again when he saw the doctor staring back intently. 

“Um. Yeah…” Will said softly. Hannibal now looked at Will with a heightened curiosity. “Tell me about those dreams that keep you up at night.” Said Hannibal 

Will's heart rate spiked after hearing the question. He didn't exactly know how to tell Hannibal about his wet dreams involving the both of them, mostly involving Will on his knees.

Will stood up and started eyeing around Hannibal's office. Mostly to avoid eye contact with Dr. Lecter but partly to distract himself from the sudden warm feeling rising in his pants. 

“Um… They uh…” Will started to stutter. He couldn't think of a good lie. He was afraid he might slip up. His back was still towards Dr. Lecter as he gazed at the stag statue. Will was about to turn and face Hannibal again when suddenly he felt two strong arms wrap gently around his waist. 

He jolted but didn't try to break free. He felt Hannibal's warm breath on his ear. He was confused as to what Hannibal was trying to do until he felt Hannibal's tongue lick and nibble his earlobe. Will let out a soft whimper at the feeling. 

Hannibal proceeded to roughly grab Wills hair and slant his head exposing his neck. Hannibal then licked the warm skin and bit it. Will let out small moans and felt his pants tighten. 

“Were your dreams anything like this?” Hannibal said 

“Ah uh… Almost…” Will said out of breath. He felt lightheaded and felt like his legs were going to give out. But then Dr. Lecter ceded his biting and turned Will around. He moved Will once more and pushed him against a wall and proceeded to kiss him passionately. 

Will's mind went blank at the feeling of Hannibal's tongue in his mouth. When they separated to catch their breaths Will noticed the bulge in his pants.

Hannibal noticed too and palmed Will's erection. Will bit down on his lower lip, feeling the precum staining his underwear. 

Suddenly, Hannibal let go of Will and retreated back to his desk. Will turned around confused.

“That is our session for today, Will” Hannibal said.

Will, still slightly hazy, went and got his coat. He almost felt like that whole thing didn’t happen. He was about to go for the door when he heard Hannibal call his name.

“I’d suggest coming over to my home. Then we can finish there.” Hannibal said with a grin.

***  
Will drove up to Hannibal's driveway and went to his door. He knocked and stood there a little anxiously. As he waited for him to answer he was thinking about his dreams and blushed at the thought of telling Hannibal about them. 

The door opened and there was Hannibal in his usual three piece suit. He gave a small smile when he saw Will.

“Will, come in.” 

Right as Will got inside Hannibal closed the door and grabbed Will to pull him in for a deep kiss. 

Will let himself move into the kiss and started to feel his knees go weak and his dick get hard again. 

Hannibal pulled away “so how about you tell me about your dream.” He said with a sly smile 

***  
Will was a little humiliated that he actually told Dr. Lecter but now glad he did. 

He was in the bathroom putting on the lacy black underwear and stockings Hannibal had given him. He gulped and stepped outside. 

Hannibal was still in his suit and sitting on the bed. When he saw Will he smirked and went towards him. 

Before Will could say anything Hannibal put a collar on Will. 

“Is it too tight?” 

“No, it… It's fine” Will said blushing. 

Hannibal lead Will with a leash at the edge of the bed. He blushed when seeing all the sex toys splayed out on the bed. 

Hannibal then put a blindfold around Wills eyes 

“Lie back.” Hannibal said in a firm voice.

Will did as he was told and his cock twitched in anticipation. 

Hannibal proceeded to put small round vibrators on each of Wills nipples and put them on the highest setting. 

Will jolted at the feeling and started moaning. He squirmed and tried to hold back his moans but to no avail.

to be continued...?


End file.
